The Day Everything Changed
by kolette92
Summary: Tragedy didn't just happen on missions. It happens back home too. Death of minor character.


Most of Bravo team was in gym at base bulking up when Jason's phone rang.

"Hayes" Jason answered his phone.

"Boss, you better get to the university"

"Davis? What's going on?"

"Clay and I were at the bar when news of a shooting broke out."

"Ok?" Jason questioned not quite sure where this phone call was going.

"It's Stella's university, Jace," she explained and Jason sighed switching the phone to speaker mode so the rest of the boys in the room could hear.

"Ok, did he get ahold of her?" he asked.

Davis took a deep breath and answered, "We went to the university."

"What? Davis, what were you guys thinking? You should've called us," Sonny scolded and they could hear Davis sigh again on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I know but try to stop that boy and we will see how well you do. I don't have time to argue about that now though. I need you guys to get here like yesterday. Stella was shot."

"What? Is she ok?" Ray asked.

"No, shes gone, she died." Davis's voice shook.

"Oh, God" sonny said with tears in his eyes thinking about Clay. They broke up before Bravo was sent to Mexico but that boy still loved that girl with his whole heart.

"Ok, what do you need from us? " Jason asked.

"Um its Clay"

"What about Clay?" Brock asked having a horrible suspicion.

"He uh wont let go of her body, I keep trying to get him to let her go but it's almost like he's not hearing me, he just keeps staring at her," Davis explained trying to keep her composure even though the kid was breaking her heart.

"Oh, Jesus," Sonny took a deep breath.

"Ok, Davis, we are on our way. Just keep trying to get through to the kid while we get there will ya?" Jason asked as all the men packed up and raced out of the gym.

"On it, boss but easier said than done" Davis replied hanging up the phone.

Half an hour later

The boys rushed on the upsetting scene as soon as they parked, Davis had texted Sonny where they would be and they all looked in shock as soon as they saw Clay sitting on the cement covered in blood clinging to Stella's body. Emergency personnel standing by waiting to take Stella's body.

Ray knelt down in front of Clay as Sonny gave Davis a hug. "Hey, Spencer, you have to let her go ok brother?"

Clay looked at his brothers blankly almost as if he was looking through them, Trent would have to check and make sure he wasn't in shock after they pried Stella from him. "Go away," he sighed and looked back down at Stella.

"No can do brother, no man left behind" Sonny explained.

"Clay," Brock started "there's reporters starting to come near here and I don't think its going to do you or Stella's parents any good to see you and her on camera" he clicked his fingers for Cerberus to come forward to sit with Clay. Cerberus whimpered feeling Clay's despair and Clay unconsciously took one of his hands off Stella to pet him.

"I wasn't here for her before, I need to be here now," Clay explained.

"Clay that's not Stella anymore, she wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself," Ray tried to explain.

"Well Stella isn't here anymore and she cant tell me what to do, I'm staying here," he said holding her tighter to him so no one could pry her away.

Jason who had been standing with his arms crossed watching the scene unfold chose that moment to speak up, "No, you're not, what you're going to do is let go of her and give them to these people right behind me. Then you're going to stand up and come home with us." Jason explained pointing to the personnel.

"No, I'm-" Clay started to argue.

"I don't think you understand, Bravo Six. That wasn't a question, it's an order. Now give her to them," Jason sternly told with his arms still folded.

Clay looked at Jason with betrayed eyes. All the men were a little upset with the way Jason was handling the situation. However, they understood why he was being so abrasive, they would be here forever and a day before Clay willingly let her go and sometimes what Clay Spenser needed was authority to help him through. Clay gave Stella's head a kiss, stood up with her in his arms, sighed giving her to them and he turned around to leave when a hand laid on his shoulder preventing him from going further.

'Where do you think you're going, little buddy?" Sonny asked.

"I'm going home, I want to be alone" Clay muttered and went to walk away again when sonny grabbed his arm again.

"Not by yourself, you're not Trent here's going to look you over here then we are all going to go somewhere together," Ray said as Trent started to look Clay over.

Clay pulled away, " Why are you looking me over? I'm not the one of the ones who were shot,"

Trent felt Clay's pulse and timed it, "you went through a pretty rough go, these events may have caused you to go in to shock" he explained. Clay pulled away again.

"Spenser, let the man work, then my mom has the kids away for the weekend, we will go to my house," Jason told them.

They ushered Clay in to the car after Trent checked Clay over.

Only thing the whole team knew was that their rookie would never be the same kid again.


End file.
